Heaven's Tear
by MassMurderer
Summary: After a huge, wedding mix-up, the world ruled by demons for eons begins to change, starting and ending with the rediscovery of angels.
1. Genesis: I

**Disclaimer for this entire story. We're not going to waste your precious time with disclaimers every single chapter. This is it.  
>This amazing title was inspired by PW's legendary city - Heaven's Tear (and PWI's server haha) and the chapter title was inspired by PWI's new expansion - Genesis. Congrats, PWI!<br>Anyways. My PW-oozing time is over. Enjoy. **

Genesis: I

Noctis was not in a good mood. He'd been drinking at his favourite bar for the past hour, eyeing some girls. Sighing, he raised his glass at the bartender for more wine, and gulped it down. The girls weren't bad looking, but far from awakening his interest; they were too thin, too bony, and too chatty. Sometimes, Noctis valued some it's-time-to-shut-up in his 'dates'. Technically, they were on his arm for the most a week, the usual stayed for three days. He liked change and hated repetition, which explained the continuous cycle of dating and dumping. That 'cycle' was precisely the reason for his reputation. Men detested him more than anything, but girls clung to him for as long as they could. It was rather twisted, his awful reputation should make the ladies run towards the opposite direction from him, but who knows, they're girls.

Without warning, the door to the club flew open. In the doorway was a familiar figure – Prompto, The man had his usual poster boy grin on, but his eyes were serious.

"Hey, Noct bro, it's time to get going, yeah?"

Usually, Noctis would've noticed the murderous look in his friends' eyes, but tonight, he was too drunk to notice. Or care.

"Huh?" the word came out slurred, and the world swirled uncontrollably in front of Noctis's hazed blue eyes.

Growling, Prompto hauled Noctis onto his shoulders, threw the bartender a wad of bills, and dragged Noctis outside, in front of the bar. Prompto grunted at the dead weight and uncaringly dumped Noctis in the backseat of a sleek, black car where the drunkard sprawled on the seat, almost drooling on the leather.

Wasting no time, Prompto jumped in the driver's seat and weaved through the narrow streets.

"Noctis, your father sent me." Prompto pressed his lips together in a thin line.

Noctis groaned in reply. Screeching the tires, Prompto pulled up on the curb, turned, and punched his friend in the face. Swearing loudly, Noctis snapped out of his haze.

"What the fuck, Prompto! I'm gonna kill you, goddamnit!"

Prompto rolled his eyes, and turned back to putting the car onto the road. "Listen man, your dad has, ah, arranged a rather startling thing. You dig?"

Noctis rubbed his cheek, wincing. "Huh? What happened now?"

"Well," Prompto choose his next words carefully, "Your dad wants to marry you off to the Lady Tifa Lockhart."

"What the fuck!" Noctis reflexively leapt to his feet, succeeding in smacking his head on the car roof. "Fuck!"

"Sit _down_."

Noctis sat, somewhat unbelieving that his friend was ordering him around. "Why do I have to marry that bitch?"

Prompto mouthed 'OMG'. "To establish a treaty, of course. The Lockhart family poses an enormous threat to your family, yeah?"

Noctis groaned loudly. Trust that old bastard of a father to do something so rash. It was well known that Noctis's family could wipe out anything, anytime. Noctis wished that his father, the king of demons, would for once use his throne for this kind of internal power struggle. Honestly, it looked like the king had gotten soft. "No fucking way."

"Yes fucking way." Prompto kept his eyes on the road ahead, "you will marry that Lockhart girl. In about a week, I think."

"What! Fuck that! I'm gonna kill my old man for shitting with me!"

"He's not messing with you, y'know?"

Noctis slammed his fist against the window, shattering the glass easily. Staring at the blood running down his knuckles, Noctis exploded in roars of profanity. Never before had Prompto seen Noctis this angry, at anything. But, getting forced to marry was indeed something to fume over, and Noctis was demonstrating to Prompto his own thoughts about the marriage.

They drove in silence until they reached the palace. Prompto parked the car in a discreet location and the two walked with heads down until they reached the keep. The guards put their swords in front of Noctis's face until he pulled his right sleeve up to show the brand of the prince. Prompto followed Noctis in. When they reached the throne room, the king glowered at his son. With an impatient flick of his wrist, the king dismissed Prompto and turned his attention to Noctis, who was busy analyzing the carpet.

"Noctis Caelum, a fortnight from now, you shall marry the Lady Tifa of the Lockhart family."

"Fucking hell." Noctis growled.

The king frowned. "Noctis, you are _not _allowed to kill her."

Noctis looked up, glaring at his father. "What? You're telling me to marry some bitch whose only concern is to look pretty? What. The. Fuck."

"Yes I am." The king looked deadly serious; his bleak black eyes carried not the slightest twinge of humour.

Noctis threw his head back, now glaring at the ceiling.

"The Lockhart girl isn't anything you hate, okay? She's not too quiet or too chatty, I hear her skill in martial arts is formidable, and her calm personality will settle your violent one."

"She's a nerd, loves to dress up, and hates to go out with even friends. You cannot marry me off with her!" Noctis almost pleaded. His remaining shreds of dignity, however, saved him from outright begging.

The king stood, and towered over Noctis. "You do not tell me what me what to do. Stop this whining at once or I will disown you."

Silence.

"I expect an heir."

Silence.

"WHAT?" Noctis glared at his father. "You're telling me to get her _laid_? Marrying her isn't enough?"

"Then who will claim the throne after you?" The king asked, "Surely not some half demon."

"Let Prompto or Ignis."

"You are drunk out of your mind."

"Actually, he is." Prompto slipped in, poster boy grin in place. He made an overly flourish bow to the king. "The old Lockhart man is at the door." Prompto announced.

The air around the room swirled and got darker, sucking at the oxygen. Noctis's aura changed from anger to suffocation. Prompto could practically see the dark tendrils spreading from Noctis, contaminating everyone.

"Noctis. Stop." The king flashed his hand in a gesture too fast for Prompto to register, but the result was the darkness gone and Noctis hissing.

With a sweep of his black robes, the king dismounted from his throne and went to greet the elder of the Lockhart family with Noctis and Prompto trailing behind.

The old Lockhart man wasn't any surprise. Wrinkles withered his face and a long, white beard trailed down to the floor. He was heavily supported by his wooden cane and limped at every step. Noctis snorted mentally when he saw the old man. The king inclined his head while the Lockhart man bowed with great difficulty.

"My king."

The king smiled ever so slightly and mentioned to Noctis. "This is my son, Noctis Lucis Caelum."

The old geezer stared at Noctis. "Ah, I see. Pleased to meet you, prince."

Noctis glared at the ancient man. Silence stretched for eons. Prompto cleared his throat.

"AHEM."

Blinking, the king frowned at his son.

Noctis snorted and offered his hand to the head of the Lockhart family. The hermit squeezed Noctis so hard that Noctis's eyes almost popped out of his head. The sound of cracking knuckles echoed in the reception hall. The king's eyes were wide as saucers and Prompto fainted in disbelief. Then stood back up.

"Uh, well, ah…." Noctis stuttered.

The Lockhart senior let go of the prince's hand and Noctis massaged his hand, wincing. The old man smiled.

"Our Tifa is as much a warrior as you, prince. She excels in fist-to-fist combat and suitors much value her attitude. Perhaps it will help you was well."

Noctis's eyes swirled into a blood red, and he tried to lunge at the man. The king, the devil bless his reflexes, thrust his hand out and Noctis was bound in invisible bonds, restraining him. A cut on Noctis's arm (from the bonds that his father created?) spilled few drops of blood on the stone ground.

The Lockhart man frowned at the exchange between the king and the prince. Suddenly, he burst out chuckling. "Well, well, I suppose this is enough for today. Thank you, my king, for this fabulous meeting."

"Fabulous, my ass." Noctis muttered under his breath after the man was gone. The king released Noctis, glaring at his son. "That was very close."

Prompto snorted. "Too close. Better watch your temper, Noctis, yeah? Sometimes ya gotta use charm."

"He doesn't have any charm." The king retorted, and walked back into the interior of the castle.

Prompto roared in laughter. "Man, Noct bro, you just got owned by your DAD!"

...oOo...

It was raining outside. Noctis lifted his face to see the dark, stormy sky. Tonight, he was out to drink again, to hopefully forget about his coming ordeal with a certain bitch of the Lockhart family. He blinked as a fat raindrop fell right next to his eye. "Stupid weather." He growled.

Stepping inside, he immediately ordered a shot, and gulped it down within a second. He kept raising his glass for more, ignoring the incredulous look of the bartender.

Sitting beside him on the bar stool was a quiet girl, also drinking down shots as they came. He shifted next to her and they drank in silence.

"What's a little girl doin' out here at night, drinking alone at night?" Noctis whispered in her ear, his arm wrapping around her waist.

The girl turned to face him, and he raised an eyebrow in admiration. She was beautiful, her big, dark eyes were dull and hazed from drink, her full lips parted slightly in surprise. Her hair was a sleek otter brown, falling gracefully down her back. Her clothes, a mini skirt and a white tank top, emphasized her curves.

"You're beautiful." Noctis whispered in her ear, again.

Her lips twisted into a smile. "Why, thank you." She replied huskily, clearing beyond drunk.

Noctis leaned into her sweet scent and the strange girl moved closer and their lips met. They stayed like that for until the girl pulled back, gasping for breath. Noctis's eyes gleamed. "So, I repeat, what are you doing here?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "My father is forcing me to marry someone."

Noctis blinked. And laughed out loud. "Man, same here. Some bitch or another."

The girl nodded. "And, to make it worse, I already have a boyfriend. Honestly. Something is wrong with my old man's mind."

The two raised their glass simultaneously for another shot, and ended up laughing while drinking.

"Hey, you're not so bad, girl." Noctis commented after raising his glass again.

The girls' eyes were closed as she drank. "Mmhm." She checked her watch and jumped to her feet, the glass shattering on the ground. "Sorry sweetheart, but I gotta go. Bye." She winked at Noctis and left, a check written on the table for the bartender.

Noctis stood up too, and handed the bartender a bill.

"One hot chick wasn't she?" the bartender smirked at Noctis.

Noctis laughed merrily as he recalled the girl. "Fucking hell yeah. Hope we do meet again." He was laughing even as he walked out the door.

**So so so? How was it? Review!**

**~BM & Cin**


	2. Genesis: II

**Author's Note: Tifa may be kinda OOC, but she's nice, right? **

Genesis: II

Tifa took a deep breath, and entered the church. Bridesmaids trailed behind and her father gripped her tightly. For the sake of her own soul, the wedding was occurring in the church. The demons didn't utter objection, just silently arranged it. She tried not to look at the audience, but she caught the face of her ex-boyfriend – Cloud Strife. His usual cheery expression was replaced by one which chilled her bones. His sky blue eyes were dead, and his features twisted into something very much like sorrow and pain. Blame her father.

Taking another deep breath, she looked up the aisle to meet the face of her fiancé, but he was looking away, glaring at the Best Man. It seemed like the playboy-looking blonde man the demon prince had chosen for his Best Man was undergoing murderous glares and silent threats. Walking the aisle was more demanding than one may think. Everyone stared at you, probing into your personal bubble and making Tifa feel very uncomfortable. _Just about 50 meters to the altar_. She swore that this was the longest walk in her life. The requirements of the walk was tight, she must walk to the beat of the orchestra music that she couldn't even hear with her bouquet of flowers just reaching her collarbone. It was ridiculous, she would have preferred a less fancy wedding, but the demon king and her father didn't allow it.

When the torture of being stared at was over, Tifa was at the altar. She met the eyes of her fiancé and gasped loudly. It was the man she had drank with the other night. She admitted that she was extremely drunk that night, but she definitely had not made up the dark, handsome man who had kissed her. Tifa felt overwhelmed, her husband-to-be might be decent after all. Well, at least when he's not sober. There was no way that someone's alcohol threshold can be that high, even for a demon. Noctis, his name is, Tifa rolled the name around in her head. _Noctis… Noctis Lucis _Caelum. He had quite a reputation for girls, partying, violence, and alcohol. Rumour has it that he has a different girl on his arm every two days, he swore at his own father the king, and drank until he passed out in the arms of Prompto or on the street (literally).

Noctis was looking surprised as well, his clean-cut features darkening into a scowl. His ice blue eyes looked slightly disapproving, and his mouth twisted into a nasty version of a grimace as Tifa's father gave her away to him.

"Do you, Noctis Lucis Caelum, take Tifa Lockhart as your lawful wife, through trial and joy?"

Noctis shot a glare at the priest, who cowered slightly and tried not to show it. He turned to Tifa and suddenly smiled, his blue eyes lighting up and his sharp features softened. "Yes, I do." He whispered.

"Do you, Tifa Lockhart, take Noctis Lucis Caelum as your lawful husband, through trial and joy?"

"I do." She murmured, fascinated by her husband's dark, spiky hair.

"You may kiss the bride."

Noctis reached for Tifa, and he uncaringly threw her flowers to the ground. Tifa smelled his brand of cologne and smiled into the kiss. It was like a replicate of their previous, drunken one, but better and more passionate. She sighed, opening her mouth, and Noctis immediately took advantage. He wrapped an arm around her petit waist and pulled her straight up against him, and French kissed her. Tifa almost melted at the hotness and her knees buckled. If he had not supported her, she would've fallen to the ground.

Wolf calls erupted by the demons in the crowd, while the Lockhart family watched with disgust at the prince. Tifa caught sight of Cloud, and focused on his pained expression. He had never kissed her this way before, she thought mindlessly. But the sorrow on his face made Tifa feel guilt. Here she was, kissing a man other than her boyfriend right in front of him. Tears burned in her throat, and she pulled away from Noctis, gasping. Noctis looked intently into her eyes, and she shivered, it was like Noctis was looking straight into her soul.

Cheers came from the crowd, demon and Lockhart guests alike. Tifa smiled weakly at the crowd and threw her flowers into the crowd, but turned away to see the face of her husband. He was staring right at Cloud. Noctis practically sparked, but Tifa had no idea why. Cloud, on the other hand, was outright glaring.

Without warning, the Best Man came and pounded Noctis hard on the back, making him lose sight of Cloud.

"Hey, Noct bro, congrats!" He turned his attention to Tifa and winked. "Welcome to the family, beautiful. I'm Prompto."

Tifa chuckled, her big brown eyes joyous. "Thank you, handsome."

"Hey, you're calling _him _handsome?" Noctis feigned disgust. She laughed, and on her tiptoes, brushed Noctis on the lips.

"That's not the way to do it, _sweetheart_." Noctis drawled. He was going to push her up against the altar, but a coughing sound made him swing around. It was Cloud.

"Congratulations, Tifa." Cloud sounded dead.

"Thank you, Cloud." Tifa said softly, the guilt coming back full force.

Noctis looked at the two, and Prompto whispered something in Noctis's ear. He nodded slightly.

Cloud pulled her into his arms, but Noctis was there, hand on Cloud's arm. He looked more dangerous than anyone Tifa had seen in her entire life.

"Hands off my wife, you fucking bastard."

The sound of Prompto face-palming was heard.

Cloud glared at Noctis. "It is only a friendly hug."

"The look in your eyes tells me that it is not." Noctis insisted. "Get your filthy hands off her now."

Cloud didn't back down. Tifa hid her head in his broad chest, like so many times before. "Fuck off."

Noctis's eyes narrowed into slits and his pupils turned amber. "This is your last warning, _human. _Get your hands off my wife _now_."

Cloud didn't let go. Suddenly, Tifa was all alone by the altar, even Prompto disappeared. Noctis had flung Cloud off of Tifa to the end of the stairs, and Noctis was there himself. He punched Cloud in the face, and Cloud bulldozed into Noctis, knocking down a chair. Prompto appeared right in between them, kicked Noctis to one side of the room, and threw Cloud to the other.

"You guys, it's a wedding. Calm the fuck down."

Cloud's eyes darkened and held up his hands in surrender. Tifa looked on with slight horror, but didn't move from her spot at the altar (still).

Prompto fumbled around in his pockets from some shit or another. He pulled out three tickets, with a huge smile on his face. He mentioned for Tifa to come down and helped her himself with the insanely long train.

"Now," Prompto looked mockingly serious, but his gray eyes were twinkling with mental laughter. "These are the tickets for the secret honeymoon that the king had arranged."

Noctis turned to his friend, ready to release his full wrath until Prompto interrupted before Noctis had started talking. "It was all by the king, alright? Don't take it out on me, bro. Anyway, it was originally supposed to be Noctis and Tifa, but you know Noct, the king didn't really think everything would be okay, due to your complaints and whines, and—"

Noctis glared at Prompto. "Get to the point."

"So he got another ticket for me." Prompto smirked. "I'm going to entrust this third ticket to you, Strife." He handed the shining golden ticket to Cloud, who accepted it mutely.

Noctis was enveloped in rage. "PROMPTO. YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE THAT TICKET TO _HIM_?"

Prompto nodded, his entire body emitting seriousness. This time, for once, Prompto was not joking, not even a bit. "It seems like you, beautiful, and Strife have some things to settle."

Tifa was speechless. She looked at the blonde poster boy with new respect for his cleverness that her husband surely did not share. Cloud was shocked.

"Thank you, Prompto." Cloud bowed, disgusted at himself for bowing to a _demon_, but his gratitude must be shown. "We will sort this mess out…"

Prompto nodded seriously. "Hey, Noct, lemme have a word with you."

Noctis glared at Cloud, who was edging near Tifa, but nodded reluctantly.

"What do you want?" Noctis hissed when they were alone.

Prompto grabbed the collar of Noctis's shirt and shoved him against the wall. "Listen, Noctis, you have to calm the fuck down when you're dealing with that Strife guy. I get the feeling that he isn't the retarded bastard that he looks like. And have you seen his abs? No wonder Tifa likes him."

"You've seen Strife without _his shirt on_?" Noctis's eyes were round in shock.

Prompto waved his hand impatiently. "Not important for now."

"For _now_?"

"Noctis! Did you hear what I said before you got distracted by Strife's abs?"

Noctis, still up against the wall, nodded. "Alright, I'll try my patience."

Prompto leaned into Noctis's hair. If someone was to walk in, they'd walk back out to Tifa to tell her that her husband is gay.

"Don't tell Tifa or Strife this, but you're going to Wales."

Noctis paled considerably. "No way."

Prompto closed his eyes, and leaned back. "Maybe it's time to make peace with _her_, Noctis. You can't keep shunning her like this…"

Noctis shook his head, in clear denial. "No. That was her fault, not mine. It was her decision, not mine!"

"It's been ten years, Noct, ancient history. Go call on her, try to be reasonably polite, introduce Tifa as your wife…" he trailed off.

"Yes, mom. I'll go visit her." Noctis promised half heartedly. "If I even know where she lives now."

"You will know when you need to." Prompto winked. "And I think we have kept the lady for long enough, yeah?"

**Author's Note: The problem with Final Fantasy is that when you're writing it in class, people look at you like you've grown another head (like us). But for us, makes more sense with one head and two bodies, but I (Cin) don't want to have the same face as BM... she's too sexy for me, you know? ;D**


	3. Genesis: III

Above them, the sounds of footsteps ceased, and Noctis said

"We're gonna be taking off soon." Cloud, Tifa and Noctis braced themselves as the plane sped up and started its ascent into the sky. Tifa gasped as a pile of suitcases made their way to her, and both Cloud and Noctis moved to save her from them. She sighed as she remembered why the hell the three of them were going to her honeymoon destination in_ the LUGGAGE DEPARTMENT _of a plane.

"_We'd be back before you know it!" Tifa said out her window at Prompto, who currently looked very sad that he wasn't joining them on their trip. Yes, Tifa knew that most likely, he was faking that absolutely adorable look that he had on right now, but hey, who would be able to resist that pout of his?_

"_Listen to me, Beautiful. You mustn't get taken advantaged by-" Prompto said, looking dead serious, save for a slight twinkle in his eye, until Noctis came over and hit him once over his head and gave him a warning glare._

_Tifa settled back into her seat, and looked at Noctis, who was getting into the driver's seat, and at Cloud, who sat in the backseat, silent. Then, she remembered the golden ticket that was put into her hand by Prompto just as she was getting into the car. Now that she thought about it, she didn't know where she was going on her honeymoon. Curious, Tifa pulled out her ticket and looked at their destination_

"_Oh, we're going to Wales!" She said, and when Noctis met her eyes, he could clearly see the excitement dancing in her eyes. _I guess I'll thank Prompto later_ Noctis thought, looking at how happy Tifa was. _

_The three of them walked into the airport, and Tifa checked their new passports and tickets again, and then proceeded to the check-in counter, Cloud and Noctis carrying their luggage together, walking behind her and sending heated glares at each other when they thought that she wasn't looking, and she rolled her eyes at their antics. Despite their relaxed stances, everyone within a meter-radius of them could feel the tension cackling in the air like lightning. When they finally reached the counter, the flight attendant looked almost worried about setting the two men onto the plane, and Tifa gave her a slightly strained smile while handing over their tickets and elbowed Cloud hard, and stepped purposely onto Noctis's foot. Suddenly, the timid flight attendant looked up._

"_Um…Excuse me, but…..uh, the seats to your flight have run out. There was an emergency and the other passengers were switched onto this flight. Notices were sent out to the people who were going to be… affected… by this change…yesterday, sir" Noctis's eyes _narrowed_ dangerously, and the attendant was immediately stammering apologies. Tifa, realizing that if Noctis's pupils changed colors _here, _there was going to be a lot of explaining to do, so she quickly said that it was ok, took their tickets, and led them to a seating area._

"_I am going to fucking __**KILL**__ that son of a bitch we get back. Why the fuck didn't he tell us that we got kicked off the flight?" Noctis ground out and Tifa put a hand on his arm to calm him down._

"_It's ok, Noctis. We'll find a way out of this" She said softly, and Cloud nodded his head, agreeing_

"_Yes, we will. One of them being we sneak onto the plane." Noctis whirled around to meet Cloud's emotionless eyes._

"_How the hell do you think we're gonna do that, huh, Strife?" this time, Tifa really did stomp him hard on his foot, and gestured for Cloud to continue. _

"_Every plane has an area where the luggage is being put onboard. We can sneak in there, and get out before the others." He said, his eyes staring calmly at Noctis, and Noctis had to admit- he had a pretty good plan there. Grudgingly, he agreed, and the trio began to make their way to the plane._

After that, it was pretty much smooth sailing. Until now, where the three of them were in danger of maybe getting nailed in the head by a falling suitcase. Slowly, the number of falling suitcases started to decline, and as the plane started heading toward France, Cloud, Noctis and Tifa sat down on a suitcase, already exhausted. Silence lapsed, as the three of them had nothing good to do in the maze of suitcases around them. Tifa started to nod off, and then, she suddenly pitched forward and started sleeping on the floor. Alarmed, both men started to help her, but it quickly evolved in a glare-down to see who it would be to finally pick her up. Noctis's eyes clearly held a challenge to Cloud, daring him to pick his bride up, while Cloud was just heatedly glaring back at him. Another sudden jerk of the plane sent Tifa back to consciousness, and realized that she was on the floor. She looked up and glared at the two

"Well, thanks for being _**so **_considerate, guys." Then hefted herself back onto the suitcase that she was sitting on before. Noctis started to protest,

"No, I WAS gonna help you-"

"If you call helping staring at the person that you want to help, than yes, you were helping." Cloud cut him off. Noctis turned and glowered at him, and in turn, Cloud shifted, ready to be offensive if it called for it.

"I gave you a chance, Strife, and you didn't bother to do anything. So just shut the fuck-"

Tifa suddenly appeared between the two arguing males and with strength that none of them knew that she had, she punched Cloud in the face, enough for him to stumble back into a pile of suitcases, causing them to go everywhere. Then she turned and wiped the smug look off of Noctis's face by punching him the same way, except in another direction. Tremors racked the plane while Tifa stood, fuming, while looking at the two who were trying so hard to best the other.

_-Meanwhile, above them in the actual passenger plane-

"Passengers: We are currently experiencing some turbulence, please buckle your seat belts and stay seated, and refrain from using the rest rooms. Thank you" Returning the mic to its original spot, the captain raked a hand through his hair.

"I don't get this." He said, frustration leaking into the calm voice that he used to say the announcement. His co-captain agreed, frowning at the wind pattern sensor.

"There's no unusual wind pattern. We shouldn't be experiencing any turbulence." The captain nodded, and then decided to have the plane's equipment and engines updated when they got to the airport.

"That fucking hurt….bitch…" Noctis growled at Tifa from the floor. Tifa smiled and said

"I'll take that as a term of endearment" and patted Noctis on his head. After the two guys settled themselves back down on suitcases, and silence resumed. The three shifted uneasily, claustrophobia setting in after sitting in the cramped place for so long.

"Ugh. " Tifa groaned, and put her head in her hands.

"How much longer is it until we get to Wales? I'm sick of being on a plane already." Mutual agreements were shared, and after a while of discomfort, Cloud said

"The altitude of the plane is dropping. We should be landing after a while." Noctis concentrated for a while, and figured out that yes, the altitude of the plane really was going down: they were going to land soon. _So he really does have more layers to him than just that stupid look that he has on most of the time _he thought. Tifa, who was watching them closely, hid a smile. _Maybe they have more in common than I thought, _she mused, and suddenly, she was struck by an urgent, never-thought-of-before thought.

"How are we going to get off the plane without being caught?" She asked, eyes widening at the thought of being caught. Noctis smiled, undaunted by this problem.

"That's easy to solve, Ti-fa" He said, and grinned. He moved his hand slightly as a signal, and then-

There was a giant, huge-ass suitcase in the middle of the little clearing that the three of them had made in the mess of suitcases at the beginning of the flight.

"…you're suggesting that the three of us sneak out of the plane…in _that._" Cloud said, raising an eyebrow. Noctis looked up from opening the suitcase.

"Why not? If you have a better idea, Strife, please. Enlighten me." Receiving no answer from the blonde, Noctis turned back to working on the suitcase. Just then, there was a rumble as the wheels of the plane skidded across the airport's runway- they had landed in Wales. Noctis hurriedly opened the suitcase, and gestured for Tifa to get in, got in himself, and motioned for Cloud to follow. The inside wasn't as small as they thought that it'd be, so after a bit of shoving and squishing together, the three of them were cozily in the suitcase. After a while, voices could be heard as the workers began unloading the baggage. Then someone asked (in a British accent)-

"Whoa. Do you see that suitcase? It's got….pins that have faces on them." There was a slight rustling of cloth, and another voice scoffed

"Come on. Some people do that. It's not anything abnormal." Some more movement than the first voice said

"No, the faces on the pins are changing expressions. They're moving." The three of them looked at each other, and then Tifa hissed quickly

"Don't blink you r eyes, and breathe as shallowly as you can. Until we're at the baggage claim area." Following her orders quickly, the other two froze and started to control their intake and exhale of air. The second voice, now significantly closer, said

"What are you talking about? The pins look like any other normal ones. Maybe you should invest in some glasses, huh?" The talking ceased, and there was a jolt as they were put onto the conveyer belt that would lead them to the baggage claim area. The trio waited with bated breath, and as sounds of other people started to be heard, Noctis was finally at his wit's end, and suddenly said

"I don't fucking care if there are other people here. I need to get out of this suitcase." With that, he blew up the suitcase.

Screams permeated the air, and a woman took hold of Tifa, who was standing, shocked, near the conveyer belt.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" The woman asked worriedly at Tifa, and shook her a bit. Playing along,

"I, I was j-just standing next to the c-conveyer belt and t-then suddenly…suddenly s-something bl-blew up…" Tifa stammered out. The other passengers tried to scavenge out what was left of blown up baggage. The attention now adverted away from them; the three of them grabbed their luggage and made for the door.

"…I didn't think that they'd believe me" Tifa said, shaking her head as they walked through the sliding doors. Suddenly, Cloud stopped dead, and a familiar voice said-

"Hey, Beautiful" Tifa's head snapped up and stared disbelievingly at the blonde in front of her.

"P-Prompto?" Prompto laughed a bit

"The one and only." Noctis blinked.

"What are you doing here, Prompto?" He asked. With a theatrical gasp, Prompto turned to Noctis,

"You could be nicer, Noct! I came all the way here to see you!" He said, widening his eyes in mock hurt. Suddenly Noctis hit him

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT SOME RANDOM BASTARD TOOK OUR SEATS AND WE WERE KICKED OFF THE FLIGHT?" Prompto winced and rubbed his head.

"God. No need to yell. I'm right next to you. Besides, I'm the one who took your seats. I figured that the three of you needed some bonding time." Then Prompto had both Tifa and Cloud out for his blood along with Noctis. Prompto held his hands up and said

"Before we do any of this, we should look for a hotel first." The three of them deflated, stumped by Prompto's superior logic. Tifa sighed and nodded.

"I guess we should. BUT, this does not mean that you're off the hook." Tifa then glared at Prompto, who, to his credit, gave a regretful look. Taking pity on him, she lay a hand on his shoulder and queried,

"Let's go catch a cab now, shall we? We've got a hotel to look for."

**A.N: And Here we go: Chapter 3!**

**Summer Break's begun ^^ so the vacation part fits my (BM) mood right now :D**

**Review, Please!**


End file.
